Marceline's Plan
by Heaven1y
Summary: Everyone is sleeping in the Candy Kingdom, except for one seductive Vampire Queen. She has a dastardly trick up her sleeve, and Princess Bubblegum is on the receiving end. Yuri, Bubbline. Rated M for a reason Disclaimer:I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

In all of the Candy Kingdom, there was not a single sound. Every store, building, and house was silent, the lights were turned off and the doors were locked. Had someone wandered into the kingdom, they would have thought it was deserted. There were no Candy People to be found. They were all fast asleep in their beds, dreaming of their next exciting adventure in the land of Ooo. Even Princess Bubblegum, who was usually up all night working on her experiments, was softly snoring in her fluffy pink bed. She had an important meeting very early in the morning and she wanted to be well-rested and alert, as a princess should be.

There was, however, one person that was wide awake in the Candy Kingdom. Her slender form and undulating hair were silhouetted against the moon as she hovered lazily outside Princess Bubblegum's window. A true creature of the night, waiting in silence to pounce on her prey. Marceline the Vampire Queen.

Marceline floated closer to the window and cupped her hands to her face so she could see past her reflection in the glass. She could see the pink princess sleeping soundly under the rumpled covers, her hair splayed out over the pillows. _She looks so sweet, like a puppy or a baby or something. This is going to be so much fun. _

Slowly, careful not to make any noise, Marceline slid the glass pane out of the window and set it on a small table near her. She floated inside, feet-first, and landed softly on one of the many fur rugs on the floor. Moonlight illuminated the room, revealing a disorienting onslaught of pink furniture, walls, carpet, paintings, and light fixtures. _Ughh, why does Bonnie love this disgusting, saccarine color so much? Ah, well, it'll have to do. It's not like I can take her anywhere else._

Marceline floated next to Bubblegum's bed and sat cross-legged on the air, letting her hair fall to her back. She closed her eyes, clasped her hands together, and set the first step of her plan into motion. At first, she only moved her lips, soundlessly chanting in an indistinguishable language. Then she rose her voice to a whisper, chanting faster and making strange signs with her hands. The princess turned in her bed and began to make small whimpering noises. Marceline chanted louder and faster, her words running together into one long string of sound. She rose her voice and uttered one last incantation, snapping her eyes open to observe the effects of her little spell.

Princess Bubblegum was sitting upright in her bed, eyes open, staring blankly at the wall. She didn't move a muscle, didn't even seem to notice the sultry vampire floating next to her. Marceline smiled, her sharp fangs glinting in the light, and let out a soft chuckle. The charm she had been working on for ages, one that would make any person do her bidding, had served its purpose, leaving Bubblegum putty in her hands. _That's a good girl, waiting for orders._

The thought of having this beautiful little pink princess completely submissive to her, to do whatever she wanted with, excited Marceline. Her heart started beating faster and her black lace panties were getting wetter by the second. She wanted to take Bonnie right then, fucking her until she moaned and screamed for more. But she knew she had to wait. Her patience would pay off in the end.

"Stand up," Marceline ordered, her velvety voice flowing through the silence of the room like melted chocolate. Bonnie mechanically lifted the covers off of herself, turned so that she faced Marceline, and stood. She was dressed in only a bra and panties, made to look like they were made from whipped cream and strawberries.

It was all Marceline could do then to keep her hands off of the pretty little puppet. The sight of Bonnie without clothes, and the red of the strawberries, called every instinct she had into action. _Patience, Marcy._ _Remember why you came here, remember the plan._

Marceline closed her eyes, mustering up all of her willpower, and slid a slender hand into her pocket. She closed her fingers around something hard and slim, and pulled it out into the open. It was a small nightvision video camera, something she had found in the rubble of the Great Mushroom War long ago. She pulled open the screen with her fingernail, turned the camera on, and placed her finger on the record button. "Ready, Bonnie?" she asked, even though she knew Bonnie had no idea what was to come, and she had no choice whether to be ready or not.

"Yes, Mistress," she answered, in a meek, childish tone. Marceline liked the sound of that. _Mistress. I could get used to this._ A cold smile flashed on her face, and she pressed record, pointing the camera at Bonnie. Lights, camera, action.

"Now Bonnie, I want you to strip completely naked. No more fancy panties. There's no place for those now, is there?" Power rushed through Marceline. She was in control now. _That little prude. always thought she was better than me, smarter than me, more "proper." Always bossing me around, telling me what to do. Well, Marceline's the boss now! _

"No, Mistress." Bonnie reached back and unhooked her bra. She slipped the straps off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Her breasts were smaller than Marceline had thought, but they were firm and full. _They look they would mould perfectly to my hands._

Bonnie hooked her thumbs into her panties and slid them down her legs, casting them to the side. She was completely nude now, and awaited Marceline's orders with a blank, expressionless face. Marceline didn't give any, seeing as she was too busy staring at the princess's tight pussy, which was shining wet in the moonlight.

After a few moments, Marceline snapped out of her semi-trance, remembering that the camera was still rolling. She had a show to put on, of course! No dawdling or stalling for royalty, as Princess Bubblegum had often said. Her long, forked tongue ran slowly over her lips. She was going to enjoy this. "Lie down on the bed, spread-eagle. And no covers. If you get cold... well, hehehe, too bad!"

"Yes, Mistress." Bonnie laid back down on the bed and spread her limbs wide apart. It was as if imaginary chains bound her to the corners of the bed. Maybe I'll bring real chains next time, Marceline thought. This sparked her imagination, soaking her already-wet underwear wetter, if that was even possible. She squirmed, trying to calm the heat that rushed through her. She was more than ready for the next part of her plan.

"Finger yourself. And don't hold back, Princess." Marceline said the last word in a slightly sarcastic tone, taunting the prone girl. She couldn't understand her dry humor, of course, but that didn't matter to Marceline. Bonnie reached one hand down, leaving the other up above her head. She slid a slender finger inside her tight, wet lips, and moved it back and forth steadily, moaning softly. "No 'Yes, Mistress,' this time?"

"Y-yes, Mistress," Bonnie said, breathing heavily. She was still moving inside herself, and she put another finger in, pumping harder and deeper. Her other hand clutched the bedsheets, scraping her fingernails along the fabric.

"Faster, bitch. I want it to hurt." She moaned again, louder this time, and shoved her fingers in faster, sliding again and again into her wet slit. "Say my name." Marceline was having fun with this, so much fun she didn't want it to end. "Don't come until I say, or I'll have to punish you. And you don't want that, do you Bonnie? Got it?"

Bonnie nodded shakily, still fingering herself furiously. "Marceline," she moaned, her voice low and scratchy. She was close, very close, but her Mistress had given her and order and she had to obey it. But her body could only suppress its functions for so long...

"I can't heeear you!" Marceline said, cupping a hand around one pointy ear. "Scream it for me." Bonnie was about to come, and she slowed down, trying to stop the inevitable from happening. "WHY are you STOPPING?" Marceline was furious. Was the spell wearing off?

"S-sorry, Mistress," Bonnie whimpered, and slid her fingers back inside her wet cavern. She opened her mouth and screamed lustily, "M-MarceLINE!" She pressed harder, trying to stay away from her clit, but she couldn't stop it. She came hard around her fingers, her walls contracting and liquid flowing onto the bed.

Bonnie turned and looked at her Mistress, awaiting what horrible thing was sure to come next without emotion. Instead of being angry, Marceline was surprisingly calm. She had secretly hoped Bonnie would disobey her, just so she could inflict the punishment she had dreamed up.

Marceline shut off the video camera, folded it up, and put it back into her pocket. She had gotten more than enough footage to serve her purpose, and besides, she needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

* * *

**More chapters coming soon, promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Marceline turned to Bonnie and smiled. "Princess! I expected more of you. You, of all people, know that disobedience has consequences." She crept closer to the monarch as she spoke. "You know that when you don't do what I say, bad things happen."

Marceline laughed loudly, now only steps away from Bonnie. "But you probably like it, don't you? I bet the spell already wore off and you're doing this of your own free will. Little whore." She was now on eye level with Bonnie, inches away from her face. "And bad girls deserve to be punished, don't they, Princess?"

"Yes, Mistress." Bonnie was still patiently awaiting her orders. Her subconscious which was now in her own control, was strangely aroused by Marceline's domination. Her heartbeat picked up its pace and her breathing quickened.

"Turn over," Marceline said, and floated over-top of Bonnie. She was on her stomach before Marceline could finish her sentence. Marceline chuckled softly, and Bonnie's body tensed, her nerves bristling in suspense.

Marceline's form changed, morphing somehow and making a low shlick sound, like wet hands clapping. Bonnie could see her shadow change on the headboard.

Before Bonnie could think what this meant, she felt a wet tentacle slide into her from behind. It startled her and she let out a short cry. "Silence," a hissing voice ordered, and she bit her lip tight.

It remained motionless inside her for a moment, and she relaxed. Suddenly, the tentacle pushed deep into her, ramming in and out hard. She clenched tight around it and whimpered. "What did I SAY!" Marceline said, and then clamped another tentacle around her mouth. She could barely breathe, and the sensation was almost too much for her to handle.

Claws and nails started to drag around her midsection, running lightly down her stomach and playing with her nipples. She tried to moan, but the tentacle muffled any sound. Her entire body was wracked with pain and pleasure, and places of her that had never been touched by anyone else before were being violenty yanked into action. And her subconscious loved every second of it.

She tried to hold back the rising pleasure in her hips for as long as she could, to make it up to her Mistress for before. When she couldn't take it any more, she screamed into the wet surface of the tentacle around her mouth, and came onto the one in her ass.

Marceline retracted all of her extremities from the princess's body and returned to her normal form, leaving Bonnie panting on the bed. After a few moments, she instructed her to put her underwear back on and climb back under the covers. Bonnie dutifully obeyed.

"Now, Bonnie, I want you to go to sleep, and when you wake up in the morning, you won't remember any of this. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mistress." She turned on her side and went to sleep almost immediately. She looked so sweet and angelic, Marceline felt almost guilty. Almost.

_ Step one of the plan accomplished._ She stared at Bonnie for a few moments, replaced the pane of glass in the window, and flew back to her home. _Tomorrow is going to be awesome._

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter kinda sucking. I've never read/watched any hentai, but I wanted to take a crack at it anyways :P Review with suggestions please please please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry sorry infinite sorry for not posting in forever. And about the lack of sex in this chapter. But it's not boring, promise, and another one full of smut is coming out very soon. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, and please leave a review if you haven't! Okay, onward.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Bonnibel awoke early that morning, knowing that something was off. She had gotten a full night's sleep, but she felt exhausted. Her eyelids drooped, and she let out a yawn. _Oh, it's nothing. I have to get ready for the royal meetings. _

She peeled the covers back and bounced out of bed. When she stood up, she felt... strange. Her hair was messed up more than usual, and her underwear felt sticky. In fact, her whole body did_. Maybe I had a weird dream last night and sweated or something._

Bonnie took a shower, put on a new dress, and started down the stairs to to Royal Conference Room. About 30 other Candy Royals and consults were congregated around a long table, debating sociopolitical issues and making long speeches. Bonnie couldn't concentrate, she was too tired. About halfway through Doctor Dextrose's speech, she started on her favorite hobby: daydreaming.

_ I wonder what Marceline's doing right now. Probably jamming on her axe-bass. Glob, that's so hot. And her ass... Heeheehee, ass-base. _

Bonnie hated Marceline. Or at least, she was supposed to. The way she talked, her impertinence, her whole manner was so crass and disrespectful. But yet, there was something about her that Bonnie couldn't put her finger on. It pulled her thoughts like a current in Marceline's direction. Her bad-girl ways had a strange appeal_. I guess the old adage is true; opposites do attract._

Then the princess began having some very dirty thoughts. She shifted in her seat, somehow feeling that the others could see what she was thinking, like her forehead was see-through. _Marceline, dressed in all leather, chains and whips, mmm. Rubbing on me, in me... Her long forked tounge in my mouth, and other places... Gah, Bonnie, get it together! You're in a royal meeting for math's sake! What would Peppermint Butler say? _

Four hours and quite a few naughty fantasies later, the meetings were over and Bonnie had the rest of the day to waste. _I guess I could go back to my room and watch Heat Signature. Or a nap sounds really nice. _

Bonnie walked back up the stairs and flopped down on her bed. She pulled a holo-cube and remote out from under her bed, and started flipping through her movie archive._ Heat Signature, Heat Signature, where is that?_

After a few minutes of searching in vain, the delicate princess blew her hair out of her face and set the holo-cube aside. Maybe a nap would be better. She slipped into an off-white lacy negligee and snuggled up under the covers. Just as she was drifting off, a voice rang out from across the room.

"Princess? Someone is here to see you. She says it's very important." Peppermint Butler's round little head was peeking out from the door, a bit startled at the princess sleeping in the middle of the day.

Bonnie turned over and groaned, pulling the sheets back over her head._ Probably Doctor Princess, worried about some malpractice suit. Or maybe LSP broke up with Brad._ "Send her away. I'm busy."

"Oh, come on, Bonnie. Don't be like that. I have something you'll want to see." Bubblegum sat up straighter. Was that really who she thought it was?

_ The raven-haired beauty floated closer. Marceline the Vampire Queen, in all her glory, is in my bedroom. Glob, I must look terrible._ "What could you possibly want to show me that's so important? I have matters to attend to."

All Bonnie wanted to do was pull Marcy into bed with her, and feel her timeless, smooth body without restraint. But, of course, she couldn't let that on. She had to keep up the façade of hating her. Why? She didn't know.

"Oh, I'm sure you have some very pressing matters under your covers, Princess." Glob, I love her deep voice. "But I know you'll want to see what I have to show you. Get up, and find a holo-cube. Preferably a large one." She chuckled softly.

Bonnie pulled her covers back and reached under the bed, retrieving the holo-cube she had tried to watch a movie on earlier. She stood up and handed the cube and the remote to Marceline, her curiosity peaked. _What could she want me to see so much?_

Marceline stifled a laugh. "Nice dress." Bonnie looked down and remembered she was wearing a rather see-through nightie. She blushed, and hurried into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, she came out in a loose tee shirt and jeans.

"Well, show me what you're making such a big deal about." Bonnie perched on a small couch and laid her hands primly in her lap. Marceline floated over to a glass coffee table and set the holo-cube down, letting it boot up. She hovered a few inches over the couch, jiggling the remote in her hands. It looked a great deal like she was trying to conceal laughter. _What's so funny?_

_ "Lights, camera, action," Marceline said, and then burst into a huge, eerie grin. This is strange, very strange. _The options screen came up.  
Marceline pulled a small disc out of her back pocket and slid it into the side of the cube. She pressed the play button on the remote, and then leaned back, her hands behind her head.

A dark room blipped onto the screen, but it was visible enough to be recognized. "That's my room! Where did you get this?"

"Never mind that, Bonnie. Just watch. This is going to be so much fun," she said, and clapped cheerfully. _Something is going on here. Marceline never wants to do anything with me, much less watch movies._

The screen flashed to a shot of Bonnie, sleeping. "You videoed me? I'll kill you! Guards!" Marceline shushed Bonnie frantically, and pointed at the screen. Tele-Bonnie was doing something.

She stood up, and Bonnie realized she was only in her panties. She stripped down to her bare skin, and laid out flat on the bed. Bonnie was struck speechless, her mouth hung open stupidly._ When did she take this? Aren't those the underwear I'm wearing now? _

She glanced over at Marceline. Her eyes were shining and the same creepy smile was ever-present on her pale lips. "Keep watching," she whispered, sounding excited. "It gets better."

Bonnie turned back to the screen, not knowing whether to call for help or continue watching. Onscreen, her hand traveled downward. She was furiously masturbating, her hand working back and forth and her breasts heaving with pleasure. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she moaned Marceline's name. Bonnie was dumbstruck._ She had been in the room? How many times has she watched me do this? Oh Glob, I'm so embarrassed! I can't call the guards now! _

She looked back at the screen, feeling utterly helpless. She watched, mortified, until finally the tape blipped off.

"How did you like the show, Bonniebel? Told you you'd wanna see it. I thought it was a masterpiece." Marceline reached for the disc, but Bonnie yanked it from the slot before she could thing. She took it in both her hands and smashed it on the table, smiling triumphantly.

"Ohh no! You foiled my evil plan. I'll get you, my pretty!" Marceline said, laughing coldly. Then she reached inside of her shirt and pulled out another disc. "You don't think I forgot to make copies, do you? Lots and lots of copies. And one copy set to be posted to the Ooo Royalty Website in twenty-four hours automatically if I'm not there to disarm it. What would your kingdom say if they knew their perfect little princess masturbates to one vicious vampire queen?"

Bonnie went into shock, not believing this was happening. _This will ruin me if I let it get out_. "What do you want from me? Money? I have plenty."

"You really think I need money? No, I want something much more exciting than that. It's nothing bad. What I want, your Highness, is sex. With you. And lots of it. I want you to do whatever I say, whenever I say, without question. Starting..." She looked at her left wrist, even though she didn't have a watch on. "Now. Is that too much to ask?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie felt a rush of heat run through her. Oh Glob, it was like one of her fantasies. She couldn't believe her good luck! Now she could live out her imagination, and without having to demean herself by asking Marceline. She tried to maintain her composure, but it was hard under the circumstances. "I suppose it isn't."

Marceline chuckled. "You know it, bitch. You're mine now. And I think now is a good time to start this wonderful arrangement. On your knees." Her playful, teasing demeanor had changed to a more serious one. Bonnie's breath sped to double-time and she fell to her knees.

"You want this, don't you? More than I do. You want to be dominated, humiliated, you want the pain more than I want to give it. Say it!" Marceline struck Bonnie briskly across the face, exciting both of them further.

"Yes, yes, you're right, I want it! I have for years!" Marceline smiled. Her eyes glistened in the twilight and she bared her fangs, which reflected the dusty light. She seemed out of place and unreal in the large pink room, like a goddess on a child's playground.

"Beg. I want to hear it, from your mouth. Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you, whore." She circled Bonnie, taking in the sight of the princess.

"I want you to tell me what to do, and use me for whatever you want, and give me so much pain and pleasure it sends me over the edge. I want you to fuck me and hit me and dominate me, anything and everything you want. I'm your bitch." She said this so fast her words were a bit garbled, but Marceline understood. Oh, she understood.

"Good girl. Get up." Bonnie stood immediately. Marceline was positioned behind her now, so close that Bonnie could feel her cold breath on the back of her neck. "Don't... move."

Marceline smiled. The sweet little princess's pulse was racing, and a thin layer of sweat glistened on the skin of her back. She could almost smell the adrenaline, the faint fear mixed with arousal. It was beautiful, she was beautiful, and all hers.

Without making a sound, Marceline pressed one of her fangs to the pink fabric of Bonnie's shirt. She traced it in a straight line down her spine, bearing down harder where her bra strap intersected.

When she was finished, the shirt hung open, revealing a good portion of Bonnie's back. It was scratched in a few places where Marceline had pressed harder than needed. _I'm sure Bonnie doesn't mind. _

But this was nowhere near enough to satiate Marceline. She needed to see all of her, naked and completely powerless, right that second. She yanked the shirt and bra off, circling around to the front, and started to work on the lower portion of Bonnie's clothes.

The denim was harder to work through, so Marceline used all of her razor-sharp teeth, ripping the fabric to shreds until her jeans were nothing but a pile of blue patches on the floor. _Now for the fun part._

Marceline slipped her thumbs under Bonnie's panties at the hipbone. She flattened her hands against the girl's thighs and moved them slowly inward. She could feel her quivering, almost shaking with excitement. In a low, husky voice, she said, "What did I say about moving?"

"S-sorry, Mistress, I just-" Bonnie was cut off when Marceline positioned her face between her legs, setting one glistening fang right on Bonnie's clit through the fabric. _That should shut her up. _

Slowly, she tore Bonnie's soaked panties right down the middle, being none too cautious. When she stopped to look at her handiwork, she found that she hadn't broken skin. _Damn shame._

"Now we can have some fun, right, Bonnie?" Marceline asked, standing to look her in the eye. "Get up on the bed, on your knees and elbows. Facing the headboard." Bonnie scurried over to the bed and did as she was told. Marceline heard her whimper as she turned to the other side of the room.

Marceline scanned the expanse of the princess's quarters, looking for something fit to serve her purpose. She saw something on a side table that caught her eye. It was a science trophy Bonnie had won, shaped like a model rocket. She picked it up and studied it, turning it over in her hands. It was some kind of silver metal. _Looks like about the right size. _

She took the trophy, along with a scrap of Bonnie's shirt, and strode back to the bed. Bonnie was waiting motionless in the desired position, her entire body set out perfectly for Marceline to do whatever she wished with. She could barely believe it was real.

Marceline climbed on top of Bonnie and pulled her head up by her hair. She tied the piece of material around her eyes tightly, making sure that she couldn't see out of the bottom. "Ready, Bonnie?"

"Yes, Mistress." Marceline climbed back off of her and stood behind the bed. She reached for the trophy, weighing it in her hands. She waited a few moments, knowing Bonnie was getting more anxious and desperate by the second.

Bonnie struggled to remain motionless, but the sheer excitement of knowing she was at Marceline's mercy, coupled with the fact that she was blindfolded, made her want to scream. She didn't know how much longer she could wait; she was already starting to drip on the bed.

Without warning, and faster than Bonnie could react, Marceline was pressing the trophy into the her tight ass. She let out a yelp and moaned. When it was halfway inside her, Marceline said, "Now, Bonnie. We need to put down some ground rules. No talking, no sounds, until I say. No moving. And no coming unless I expressly tell you. Got it?" Bonnie nodded frantically, and Marceline chuckled.

"What did I say... about MOVING?" Marceline shoved the rocket the rest of the way inside her, making her gasp. "And fucking TALKING!" She drilled the trophy deeper, and Bonnie bit her lip. Marceline moved it in and out, going slowly at first and then faster.

Even though she was blindfolded, Bonnie knew it was one of her science awards. Nothing else in the room was that size and metal. Somehow, this aroused her even more. _If only the Candy Professor knew!_

Just as Bonnie was getting close, Marceline stopped fucking her and left the trophy lodged inside. "Flip over, and spread your legs. All the way." Bonnie turned over, trying to keep the metal rocket from falling out, because she knew her Mistress wouldn't like that. She laid out on the bed, her arms and legs spread and her pulse racing. She could hear what she thought to me Marceline taking her clothes off. _Glob, I hope this never ends._

Bonnie felt Marceline brush her side as she hovered over her. She floated over Bonnie's face and lowered herself on to her mouth. She could feel Marceline's soft, slightly cold folds over her lips, and wanted to taste them so badly, but she knew she had to wait for orders.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Marceline sounded impatient. Bonnie didn't hesitate. She pushed her tounge into Marceline, eager to please. She rat it over her pulsing clit, then pushed it deeper inside. Marceline's moans and commands of "Faster, bitch... deeper!" made Bonnie forget about anything in the world but serving her Mistress's will. Marceline let out one final moan and came on to Bonnie's tounge. _Glob, she tastes so good..._

Marceline floated off of Bonnie, a wet slap sound echoing through the room when the separated. "Good girl, Bonnie. Now your reward. On your knees and elbows again."

Bonnie turned over, the trophy still inside her and her face still damp. Another sound came from behind her, the same wet sound that her tounge had made. She felt a slimy tentacle rubbing between her legs, and then pushing about an inch inside her. "Fuck yourself with my tentacle." Marceline let out a husky laugh. "You can move now."

Bonnie reached down and gripped the tentacle, and it adhered to her hand and stiffened. She shoved it a few inches higher, until Marceline stayed her hand. "No, slower. And don't pull it back out, once it's in. Just move it in slow circles."

A centimeter at a time, Bonnie slid the tentacle deeper in, until it was as far as it would go. She moved it in small circles, aching to come but knowing that she couldn't. "Moan for me." Bonnie moaned, letting out all of the pent-up noises she had kept quiet.

Marceline took hold of the rocket in Bonnie's ass and moved it in and out, faster than she had before. It was almost more than Bonnie could take, she moaned again. "Did I tell you to talk?" Marceline said, and came down hard on Bonnie's ass with another tentacle.

"Okay, you can come, on a count of three." Bonnie shuddered, trying to keep her hand steadily moving. "One..." Marceline slid the trophy faster. "Two..." She slid it in deeper than she had before. "Three!" At the same time Bonnie came hard around Marceline's tentacle and the trophy, Marceline brought another tentacle down across her ass and back with a sickening crack. The simultaneous pleasure and agony made Bonnie scream, inundated with sensations.

Marceline returned to her normal form, and pulled the trophy out of Bonnie. "You should probably wash that. You can take off the blindfold now, and talk and move or whatever." She started picking up her clothes and putting them back on.

"So, when do you want to do this again?" Bonnie was still in a post-orgasm haze, and she was still getting used to the light.

"Oh, Bonnibel. You'll be the first to know." And just like that, she was gone.


End file.
